


Flufftober - Sansby Edition

by LadyPterosaur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fluff, Flufftober, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, My attempt at fluff, Spicyhoney - Freeform, because underfell, minor hurt/comfort, mixing aus, papcest - Freeform, sansby - Freeform, side spicyhoney, slight angst, some have more fluff then others, some sort of surface au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/LadyPterosaur
Summary: In which I fill out 31 days of fluffy prompts as found here:  https://redkammy.tumblr.com/post/165865639432/october-fluff-listThis will focus on Sansby and more specifically Underfell Sansby because it lacks in fluff.





	1. Meeting at a Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am since I was gonna be busy most of Oct 1st proper. So hope it's okay.
> 
> Also this one didn't get as much fluff as it should but oh well XD

It was suppose to be the party to end all parties. One held by the king and to which only the very best of monsters and humans were allowed to attend.

What Sans was doing here was anybodies guess (okay he could guess why he'd get a normal invite but the others didn't know that). Why he was really here is because his supposed boyfriend thought he was big shit and he was the lowly lab assistant who got the honor of accompanying him here.

Also said boyfriend had gone off the minute they had arrived, abandoning him to go ass kiss and try to get into the pants of the more wealthy attendees. He had been sure to always get the point across that he could get better then Sans.

Sans let out a frustrated sigh, sharp teeth clicking together in distaste. He'd known this was going to happen because this is what always happened. After all the bitching, complaining, yelling and guilt tripping the asshole would do to get him here. He'd dump him like a used napkin the second they arrived and to be honest that hurt.

It always hurt and yet he continued to do it, continued to date the little shit because well... because he was pretty sure nobody else was interested in him.

He was small, round, had anxiety through the roof and not to even mention his stats were so pathetic a baby would laugh. Sans was in no way shape or form a desirable monster.

Which is why he now found himself again alone and bored out on one of the balconies. Nice dress shirt undone and tie loose, he really hated dressing so uptight.

Absentmindedly he reached into his pants pocket and removed a back of cheap cigarettes. Shaking one out and placing it between his sharp teeth, pocketing the pack before searching for his lighter. Frustrated when he couldn't seem to find it.

"Allow me." came a smooth voice off to his left and the small skeleton nearly jumped out of his skin (if he had any). Looking over to see another monster had somehow snuck up on him when he wasn't paying attention.

He was a purple fire elemental in a fancy pressed pinstripe grey shirt with a red tie. His bright face was adorned with dark sharp rimmed glasses, above a bright jack-o-lantern grin. But what really caught Sans attention was the long black coat trimmed in fur that he wore, he was very different then most of the monsters the skeleton was used to at these parties.

The fire elemental seemed to smirk at his stare, before reaching over with one finger and touching the end of the unlit cigarette. It instantly lite and Sans couldn't help the small tinge of red that touched his cheekbones as the other drew his hand away.

"Thanks hotstuff." Sans tried to say with confidence, though he could tell it came out sort of weak, even with the little wink he threw in.

The elemental gave a chuckle anyway, before learning back against the balcony railing. "So what's a skeleton like you doing out here like some kind of hermit? Shouldn't you be in there schmoozing with the rich and fabulous."

Sans took a deep drag of his cig, letting out a long stream of smoke before he spoke. "I'm just feeling a little bonely. Heh. But really fuck this party. I'm only here because that shit stain I call a boyfriend guilt tripped me here over some petty ass shit. Then he goes off and dumps me off to the sidelines the moment we get here because he could give two shits about my feelings. It's all about them rich fucks and how far he can shove his head up his own ass to appease them. I just love being some dickbags pity date, you'd think after three years he'd..."

The small skeleton stopped when he realized he'd been ranting to a complete stranger for the last few minutes. He couldn't help but flush in embarrassment. This is what he gets for bottling this up for so long and not telling anyone, not even his brother.

With no small amount of hesitance Sans glanced over at the fire monster, only to see that he looked deep in thought. The small skeleton turned away murmuring a 'sorry about that' before taking another long drag on his cig.

"Lets get out of here."

"What?" Sans turned to him in surprise.

"I said lets ditch this uptight excuse for a party and go find our own fun."

Sans thought about it for a moment, looking out at the sea of people. He should say no but once he caught sight of his boyfriend getting all cozy with another monster he made up his mind. Snuffing out the cigarette in the ashtray "Yeah."

The fire elemental gave a jagged smile and started for the exit. "Good." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the skeleton was fallowing him. "Names Grillby."

"Heh. Sans"


	2. First awkward conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Underfell)  
> Sans gets a teeny tiny bit drunk and says things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should pry mention that most of the stories are not connected X3 I just write in whatever timeline or situation I find fits best for the prompt.

It was a typical late night in the underground. Grillby was running his bar, various patrons sitting around trying to drink their problems away. Just trying to forget just for a short while the shit world they called home.

One such patron currently getting shitfaced was one Sans the skeleton. Who had started mumbling to himself in his drunken state. Though the bartender couldn't really make out the words.

"I think you've had enough." The purple flame said, tone annoyed as he took away the mostly empty glass in front of the skeleton.

"Awwww, Grillbbeez." the other slurred. "I donst wanna shtop now. Ni-nights still... still yung." Sans tried to reach for the bottle but only succeeded in almost falling off the stool as he smooshed his face into the bar top.

"No" Grillby scowled, unhappy that Sans was even this drunk. He was used to the skeleton sometimes over indulging but this was some sort of new extreme. "Don't make me have to call your fucking brother." The bartender knew Papyrus would straighten the small skeleton out, hell even the mention of the skeletons younger brother was usually enough sober him up enough to go home and rest.

But the small skeleton seemed undeterred for once. "Don get sho hot unda da coller." Sans giggled. "I jus... jus."

The other petered out for a second, his shark teeth turned down in a frown. "I jus wannated to say dat yer hot."

Grillby wanted to roll his eyes at the most overused pun in the entire towns repertoire, but stopped as Sans continued on what ever little triad he started.

"Fuck." Sans couldn't stop his rather pathetic giggling. "Why da fuck ish it so h-hard to say I like yer."

As soon as the words left the small skeletons mouth the elemental felt himself stiffen and the entire bar went quiet. All eyes locked on the small skeleton who seemed very unaware at the tense atmosphere that had formed. Sans was still muttering to himself, mentions on his crush tumbling forth unbidden. Things nobody would say unless they were drunk... like really really REALLY drunk.

Grillby just stared at Sans, eye giving a bit of a twitch before he turned to the others in the bar. "Everybody get the FUCK OUT." He yelled but the bar patrons seemed a bit slow and reluctant to leave. "NOW." The elemental demanded, purple flames flaring.

Everybody in the bar quickly scurried out, leaving one drunk skeleton and one annoyed bartender, who was currently making his way to the other side of the bar.

"For shits sake Sans, why couldn't you do this like a normal fucking monster." As in behind closed doors, sober and not in front of half the town.

The small skeleton just cheekily grinned at him and Grillby could only sigh in exasperation as he picked up his drunken friend, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatos. Fully intending to take Sans home and make this Papyrus's problem.

"After you sober up, we're going to have a long talk."

Sans was asleep before he even reached the front door.


	3. Bumping into each other at the store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said the chapters pry wouldn't be connected but I lied. This one is a continuation of Day 1.
> 
> Sans re-encounters an old flame and also makes an important decision.

It had been two weeks since the party and Sans was seriously regretting not getting Grillby's number after they went and ditched the party. He'd had a lot of fun that night.

They had gone and walked through the nearby park and just sort of sat around and talked about random things. Sans had learned that Grillby owned a fancy upscale bar, which he liked to tend bar at because (and quote) a good bar owner should prove that they are also a good bar worker. They'd then gone and got really terrible diner food at this 24hr place, it was great.

But then they had parted ways and the fire elemental disappeared from his life and into the darkness of the night. Leaving Sans to wonder if he'd ever see him again, the first monster in years to actually show him a good time,

The answer to that question came a few days later while Sans was out at the store with his boyfriend.

They'd gone out because the dick was forcing Sans to change again. That he needed to loose weight and dress how they wanted. This wasn't the first time this had come up, but this was the first time they had been this demanding about it.

"We need to change everything." came their condescending voice as they looked down at the small skeleton. "You need to loose that disgusting fat. Dress in something presentable and stop wearing that ratty old coat."

Sans couldn't help but grind his sharp teeth together. What they called a ratty old coat was something he had painstakingly made with the help of his brother. It was his prized possession and he took care of it better then some people did their kids.

If it wasn't for the fact that Sans didn't want to cause a scene in the store he kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't help his magic flushing his face in a mix of embarrassment and anger. Find it increasingly difficult as the demeaning comments continued and people were starting to stare.

Right as the small skeleton was about to reach his limit a voice sounded from behind him.

"Will you just shut the fuck up already!"

Sans turned around startled, only to see Grillby standing there. Purple flames sparking a bit in irritation. The skeleton eyes widening in surprise at seeing him.

"Excuse Me?" Sans boyfriend looked at the flame.

"You heard me. I'm tired of hearing you talk, so why don't you cram a sock down your throat and piss off."

Sans boyfriend couldn't help the look of scandalized anger that overcame their face, as though the very notion of somebody talking to them like that was unheard of. "And who the fuck do you think you are!?"

Grillby just smirked, sauntering over to stand besides Sans and slinging an arm over the skeletons shoulder. "I'm just a friend of Sans who was getting tired of your bitch attitude towards him."

The statement only served to turn Sans boyfriends focus on the skeleton, whose skull had flushed slightly red from the contact with Grillby, It didn't go unnoticed.

"Well I am only doing what is best for him, how he is now is unacceptable and in need of fixing and that means no trash friends like you. Come on Sans we're leaving."

They had turned to leave but noticed after a few steps that Sans had yet to follow. "Sans! Don't you ignore me. Get over here."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. I fucking said no." Sans scowled at the other. "I'm tired of this and I'm tired of you always trying to change me and yelling at me and..." he let out a frustrated growl. "You're just a cheating brown nosing whore and I'm DONE. We're DONE. Now fuck off."

Sans now ex-boyfriend just stared in disbelief before storming off in anger shouting. "FINE. See you if you get anywhere without me, you'll be begging to come back." And with that they were gone.

Grillby couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. "I knew you could fucking do it. Just needed a bit of a push."

Sans just gave a defeated sigh, so this was it huh. He'd have to move back in with Papyrus. That conversation was gonna be fun. "I better get back to the apartment before they do."

"Huh? Why?" The elemental looked at him in confusion.

"Well I rather not get there to find all my things on fire in the middle of the yard..."

"Ah. Yeah that would be preferable. I can give you a hand but how you gonna beat them there?"

Sans just grinned. "Well, I know a shortcut."


	4. First coffee date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp thanks to the prodding by SansyFresh, all the rest of these will feature the two dorks from day 1 and 3. So only day 2 will be the oddball out XD
> 
> Grillby invites Sans out for coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still two hours left on the 4th :P

It had been a hectic time for Sans. After the fallout with his now ex-boyfriend and subsequent earful from his brother about not hiding things from him. (yeah yeah he knew he should have told papyrus about the emotionally abusive jerk years ago) Things have finally started to settle down in the small skeletons life.

A life that now included frequent texting and hangouts with a certain indigo flame.

Sans had to admit, ever since Grillby had entered his life things had started to turn around for him. Sure he had to move back in with his brother but that was a small price to pay for his new found emotional stability.

There was a small ding and only then did Sans realized he'd zoned out for a second, skull tinted with a light red. Just something about Grillby brought out feelings in the skeleton, feelings he'd not had in a long time. Feelings he was trying to write off as nothing.

Pushing all further thoughts to the back of his mind, Sans looked down at his phone to see he'd gotten a text from said elemental. He'd asked if Sans would like to join him for coffee at some little back alley place, nothing real fancy.

Sans found the request odd. A coffee shop wasn't really Grillby's kind of place (his either tbh), but he accepted anyway. Throwing the flame a quick text before putting on a clean sweater and his signature jacket.

"Paps I'm heading out for a bit."

"Okay Brother but do not stay out late. You must not miss my expertly prepared dinner!"

Sans couldn't help but smile. "I won't" and with that he was gone.

~

With a small pop, Sans exited to void into a back alley close to the location that Grillby had specified. An old quaint coffee shop that was run by a middle aged couple.

Sans entered, eye-lights immediately zeroing in on the bright purple flames of his friend, who had apparently decided to take a break from the bar based on his attire. As he was missing his signature long coat and his normally dark shades had been switched out to his more professional eye-wear.

"Sup Grillbz, waiting long? I didn't want to be _latte_ " The skeleton gave a cheeky grin as he sat down.

"I only texted you like 10 minutes ago asshole." Grillby laughed, tossing a balled up napkin against the smaller monsters skull. "I also already ordered your drink."

Sans looked down in surprise at the drink pushed his way. It wasn't coffee but something better, hot chocolate pilled high with whipped cream and them fucking amazing tiny marshmallows.

His favorite.

The small skeleton ignored the heat in his face as he tried his best not to chug down his drink. He didn't want to think about the fact that Grillby had actually remembered something he'd mentioned a while ago.

"Damn Grillbz, you're spoiling a skeleton here. I like this drink a lot, a choco- _lot_."

Grillby's eye twitched. "Now even for you that one was really bad."

"Yeah I know, they all can't be winners. But I am curious about something." Sans began, looking at the steaming mug of coffee in front of the elemental. "Why a coffee shop? I thought you hated coffee..."

"I do."

He downed the entire mug in one go.


	5. Flirty texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is very bad at this.
> 
> And so is the author who couldn't flirt her way out of a paper bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text handles are what each other has put the other in as their contact name.

Sans sat on his bed nervously, sweat beading on his skull as he looked down at this phone. Maybe if he looked hard enough it would finally give him the answers he wanted. Answers to questions like, ' _Is this a good idea?_ ' and ' _what if this ruins everything?_ '

You know real important stuff when it came to realizing you have feelings for your new best friend that you've been ignoring for the past month or so. (Or maybe it had been love at first sight, Sans did have low standards after all. Just goes for the first guy to be nice to him in who knows how many years... yeah that had to be the reason.)

Forcing back his hesitation, Sans quickly hit the send button before he could back out again.  
  
**Bonehead:** hey grillbz, whats hot? besides you of course. *wink*

Sans released a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding as he watched the message send. Now it was time to sit back and wait for a response.

Though now that he thought about it, maybe doing this by pun was a bad idea...

 **Hotstuff:** I don't have time right now Sans.

It might also be lunch time on a Monday...

 **Bonehead:** awwww grill don't be so hot headed. i'm just warming up.

 **Hotstuff:** I swear to god Sans.

 **Bonehead:** i just want a little light in my life. no need to get all hot and bothered.

 **Hotstuff:** Sans...

 **Bonehead:** what do you say hotstuff. why not keep a bonely skeleton company. put a little fire in my soul.

There was a pause after that, Grillby not sending a reply and after fifteen minutes Sans continued his nervous ramblings.

 **Bonehead:** don't give me the cold shoulder, i have so many more I can fire off.

A reply couldn't come soon enough. Sans had become anxious that he'd fucked up somehow, he was no good at this whole feelings thing. As was painfully obvious by the access amount of puns he was throwing out, in lieu of just asking outright like a normal fucking monster.

 **Hotstuff:** Are you... trying to flirt with me...

 **Bonehead:** oh um. of course not. i just have a fiery passion for... fire.

_(smooth)_

**Hotstuff:** Uh huh. So I got a burning question for you Sans.

 **Bonehead:** yeah?

 **Hotstuff:** Would you like to join me for dinner this Sunday?

Sans stared at the message in disbelief. Was Grillby asking him out? Was this a date or just a friendly get together? Oh god why was he so fucking bad at this!?

 **Bonehead:** oh ah, sure.

 **Hotstuff:** Good. Be there by 6pm and don't be late you numbskull.

 **Hotstuff:** And stop texting me during rush hour!

The small skeleton continued to stare at his phone, before resigning himself to not knowing Grillby's intentions and burying his head in his pillow. "Well, Fuck."


	6. Surprise kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to his dinner 'totally not' date with Grillby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while mostly asleep XD hopefully it ain't to bad.

Sunday couldn't come fast enough as far as the small skeleton was concerned. All weak he'd been agonizing over this dinner and whether Grillby was fucking with him or not.

Like Sans didn't mind if it was just a friendly platonic get together but the fact that all his efforts to prod the flame into revealing his plans had amounted to a big fat zero. Just, was this a fucking date or not? Should he dress nicer then normal or just go casual?

"UGH." Sans let out a breath in exasperation, head falling back against the couch. "Paps, what am I going to do?"

A reply came readily from the kitchen. "Well for one, you will cease with all that obnoxious noise making." Papyrus then poked his head from out of the kitchen door, leveling a look at his brother. "And for two, you will relax and have a good time with your annoying friend." He then turned to return to his cooking when the tall skeleton seemed to remember something else. "Also three, if Grillby is serious about this he better know the consequences if he were to hurt you. I for one would not like a repeat of what happened before, I can only punch so many people in the face without being arrested."

And with that he nodded to his sound advice and disappeared from the doorway, leaving Sans to stare after him. A small chuckle finally exiting his shark toothed grin, "okay bro."

~

It was now fifteen minutes before six and Sans now stood anxiously outside the elemental's apartment door. He didn't want to get there late so he had come early instead. Was that okay? Should he stand out here and wait a few more minutes? Would Grillby mind he was early?

Sans could feel the sweat beading on his skull as he nervously picked at the sleeve of his rather nice red turtle neck sweater. Paps had somehow talked him into forgoing his signature jacket, despite his protests. (He felt so naked without it)

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down Sans knocked.

From inside the skeleton could hear shuffling before the door was pulled open, revealing the purple flame. He to had decided against what Sans was used to him wearing. Sure he was still wearing the same black pants he always wore (did he even own any other kind?), but he also had on a rather nice button up shirt and his work glasses. He looked so... normal.

"Heya Grillbz, lookin hot." Sans gave a nervous grin.

Grillby though just rolled his eyes (or at least he would have if he had pupils) "I am pretty sure you've used that one at least a dozen times this week alone. You really need to get new material." He stepped aside to allow Sans to enter.

"What can I say, I'm a fan of the classics. They just light a fire in me, you know."

"Well I know something else that would light a fire in you."

Sans turned to the elemental, brow furrowing in confusion. "Wha-" But he was cut off as Grillby learned down, planting a warm chaste kiss to his forehead.

The small skeleton let out a little yelp in surprise, face flushing a deep crimson.

"See? Now you're positively glowing."

Sans couldn't help but try and bury his face in his turtleneck, as he tried and failed to hide the magic that was thoroughly betraying him at that moment. Grillby meanwhile was enjoying the skeletons cute attempts to conceal his embarrassment.

It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it longer but I needed sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep


	7. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't know how to feel about a text from Grillby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite the title of today's prompt, there be no porn here.

They had gotten together a few more times for these 'totally not' dinner dates. Always at Grillby's place of course, as the elemental had explained he could only take so much of Sans brother in one sitting. Which was true, Paps had complained half the one night that Grillby had come over. Said he made their house smell of smoke, alcohol and Grease.

Which was kind of true, the flame did sort of carry a bit of his day job with him. As a being of fire he couldn't exactly wash himself of the work day, but Sans had felt it was more of a subtle aroma. Though Paps did have more sensitive senses, even if he over exaggerated them a tiny bit.

It was around the fifth 'seriously guys its not a' date that Grillby changed it up a bit. Sending a text asking if Sans wanted to 'Netflix and Chill.'

This made the small skeleton a bit apprehensive.

Mostly because Grillby gave no context clues on which way he meant that statement. Surely the flame wouldn't do that to him, he wouldn't try to escalate their relationship to that level. Especially when they hadn't made anything official and the most that ever happened was a few quick forehead kisses.

Sans agreed to the hangout nonetheless. He'd just sort of hope for an actual relaxing evening and not be forced to nope out of what would surely be an awkward situation.

~

A few hours later found the skeleton standing again outside Grillby's apartment door, a bag with his super comfy pajama pants slung over one shoulder. If they were really going to relax and watch shit for a few hours, he wanted to make sure he did it in supreme comfort.

That is unless Grillby had other activities in mind. In that case Sans would need to have a long talk with the elemental.

He knocked on the door, the muffled sound of shuffling coming from the other side.

"Come in, it's open."

Sans huffed, turning the knob and entering the cozy living space. He only made it a few feet inside before he stopped dead in tracks, eye-sockets blown wide. There in the kitchen doorway stood Grillby, minus shirt.

"You're early Sans. Ready to have a good time?"

It took the small skeleton a few seconds for his brain to start functioning again, he immediately turned on his heel and began heading for the front entrance. "nope, nope, nope, nope..."

He'd almost made it back to the front door when he felt hand slip under his arms and lift him off his feet. "Hey!"

"Chill Sans." The elemental chuckled. "I'm just fucking wth you, I really did just invite you over to relax and watch some movies."

Sans face flushed a soft red as he realized he was leaning slightly against a bare chested Grillby, before letting out an exasperated breath. "You're such an asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff about this UF Sans. After being in such a bad relationship for so long, he gets weary if somebody tries to rush a relationship with him. He'd be uncomfortable with a friends with benefits sort of relationship as well.
> 
> Unpopular headcanon time X3  
> My UF Sans tend to be awkward dorks about relationships and also I tend to write them as being on the asexual spectrum X3 Hence his mention of needing to have a long talk with Grillby if sex was on the agenda.


	8. Argument over Netflix and Chill choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always so hard to agree on something to watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing like pumping something out while 80% asleep and at the end of the day XD

"Okay but what about..."

"No. You've seen every space documentary on here like five times."

"Aww, but what if..."

"We are not watching Nature shit either."

"...how about."

"And doubly no on those stupid alien ones."

Sans turned towards the elemental (who was now thankfully wearing a shirt), face in as much of a pout as he could manage. Grillby said he could watch whatever, but apparently whatever was limited to a few select choices that Grillby could tolerate.

"You're no fun." The small skeleton murmured as he continued to flip through his choices. As he was forced to skip past all these choice documentaries that they could be watching. Like this one on conspiracy theories, or this one on murders or oh there was a one on food science. You'd think Grillby would totally be into that sort of thing.

"Well what do you want to watch then?" Sans complained as he learned more into the plush couch.

"Well we could always have you finish more episodes of-"

"No fucking way." Sans glared. "I am not gonna sit through another one of your Law and Order marathons."

"You have no taste Sans."

"I beg to differ, my taste is excellent. As compared to a certain purple asshole."

"I'll show you asshole." With one quick motion Grillby leaned down over Sans, planting a warm kiss to his cheekbone. Stunning the poor skeleton long enough for him to grab the remote from his hand.

"Hey no fair." Sans whined, face still flushed as he tried to grab the remote back. But he only succeeded in having Grillby accidentally scroll further down their options. It was there that Sans caught sight of something on the screen.

"Oh. Why don't we watch that?"

Grillby looked over to see what had caught the skeletons attention, pleasantly surprised by the choice. "I don't see why not."

They got comfy as the flame hit play, the relaxing voice of Bob Ross filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have Grillby be a soap opera man. But going through my netflix informed me they didn't have any of the quality old school ones like 'Days of our Lives' or 'General Hospital' or 'The young and the restless' So in the end you get crime/police/law dramas XD
> 
> Sans loves him some knowledge and will watch almost any documentary he can find, regardless of subject matter.


	9. Late night cuddling on the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get cute and cuddly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just date already you assholes X3

"It's getting late." The skeleton mumbled from his place on the couch.

The two had sat there marathoning Bob Ross episodes, getting caught up in his soothing voice as he painted happy little trees. It had been so relaxing that time seemed to slip away unnoticed .

So maybe it was fortunate that Sans had brought over his pajamas. Sure he had only done so to be as comfy as possible during movie night, not actually intending to make this a sleepover. But really he could care less at the moment.

For at some point during their TV viewing their positions had shifted. Sans had begun to lean into Grillby, his warmth soothing on his bones. Eventually re-positioning his person, so that he was laying partially in the flames lap.

"Yeah. You should pry stay over at this point. Don't want anything to happen on your way home."

The skeleton chuckled. "That doesn't really work with shortcuts..."

"Shhh" The elemental pressed a finger to Sans mouth. "Enough talk, it's bedtime."

Sans couldn't help but let out a small squeak as Grillby gently grabbed him and pulled him fully onto his lap. He then readjusted himself so he was comfortable, leaning back more fully into the plush couch.

It was quite the intimate pose and Sans couldn't help the red flush that overtook his skull. Especially when Grillby put his arms around his frame.

"For a bag of bones you are surprisingly nice to hold."

Sans didn't think his face could get any redder. "Shut up." he whispered in embarrassment, burying his skull in Grillby's night shirt.

"And so cute to."

"Griiiiiiiiiiiiiiillby, stop you asshole." Sans whined.

"Aww how come? I want to see if I can turn you into a cherry tomato." The flame laughed, planting a kiss on the others forehead. It had the desired effect in making Sans slowly fading flush come back full force.

Grillby decided to cut the torture short the day. "Okay okay, I'll stop."

They continued to lay there, TV forgotten in the background as they just enjoyed the closeness of the other. The serenity of the moment only being broken by the sound of faint snoring coming from the small skeleton.

The flame couldn't help but smile, resigning himself to his s fate of sleeping on the couch. "Night bonehead."


	10. First time cooking for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans invites Grillby over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is a little late, but only by like two and a half hours my time XD I blame my boyfriend.

If he were being honest, this was sort of a strange experience for Grillby. Being a professional chef by trade, it had been a very long time since somebody cooked specially for him.

Sure he went to other restaurants from time to time, but that was different. Even the most run down back alley diner had something resembling a chef. With Sans though? Sans was a complete unknown to him, culinarily speaking.

Grillby had always just assumed he'd be default chef for any sort of relationship (friend or otherwise) that he might have. He'd already cooked dinner for Sans several times during their little get togethers. Not to mention that the bonehead had stopped by his bar at least a few times.

Sans had always praised what he made and the flame quickly started to pick up on what the skeleton liked and disliked.

He'd learned quickly that whenever he made tomato based pastas he'd always be second best, that Sans instinctively never raised him above his brother's cooking. (at least in regard to his signature dish.) On the other hand, Grillby found Sans had a love for greasy food and a secret sweat tooth. (Don't think Grillby didn't notice how he always got a milkshake with his burger if he had the option.)

So when Sans had invited him over to dinner, to which the small skeleton would be cooking. It was easy to say that Grillby had been surprised.

He'd also been surprised to find Papyrus nowhere to be found and the two of them having the brothers house to themselves for once. (Grillby later found out he'd stayed with a friend, some guy who Sans only referred to as Stretch.)

"So what are you making?" The flame had asked, sitting down at the table and trying his damnedest to not take over cooking.

"Fully loaded mac and cheese and Italian sausages with onions and peppers." The small skeleton replied as he flipped the sausages in the skillet and glanced at the timer on the oven. "Should be ready in a few more minutes."

He then dumped the onions and peppers that had been cooked in a separate pan to the sausages, the oven just going off in the background. Sans quickly grabbed his oven mitts and removed the gooey cheesy concoction from the oven, placing it on the counter to cool.

Sans surveyed his work with a grin. It had been a while since he cooked a full dinner, especially once he had been forced to move back with his bro. Papyrus just had this thing where he must cook dinner, come hell or high water.

The small skeleton grabbed two plates and with a practiced hand placed the sausages in sturdy buns and piled them high with the peppers and onions (and mustard in the case of his). As well as a generous helping of the Mac and their preferred beverages of choice.

"Eat up."

Grillby looked down at the food with a critical eye before shrugging and taking a bite.

"What the hell?" Why was this actually _good_?! "Goddammit Sans, how come you can actually cook? That's suppose to be like the one thing I'm really good at."

Sans gave a cheeky grin (though Grillby didn't notice the light plush that colored his cheekbones). "Well when you have to practically raise your bro, you sort of pick up a few skills along the way."

The flame let out a huff, but he was smiling. "Well, I'll just have to up my game then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should mention. Fully loaded mac and cheese in my terms is basically mac that has like three plus cheeses. Bacon and green onion and is baked in the oven to give it a bit of a crispy crust.


	11. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just confess already you nerds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five minutes late this time XD I let time get away from me again X3

A few more weeks had passed and Sans was finding more and more that he wanted to make his and Grillby's relationship official.

That he was hoping that Grillby was willing to be elevated to flaming hot boyfriend status. It was a wonder they hadn't already, what with all the nightly cuddles and little kisses and the sheer amount of time they had spent in each others company. Sure the flame could stay as what was essentially his squish but Sans was hoping for something a bit closer.

So Sans had decided that he was done beating around the bush, when the two went out today he'd ask.

And hopefully not ruin their relationship in the process.

There was a knock at the door, startling the small skeleton out of his thoughts. He'd be fine. Everything would be fine. Even if Grillby didn't want to take things to that level, he doubted that the elemental would drop him as a friend over it. Sure he was an asshole, but not that sort of asshole.

There was a second knock at the door. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming. Don't get your flames in a twist."

Opening the door he was greeted by Grillby's smug ass face. "Ready to go bonehead?"

San nearly huffed, sticking out his tongue as he followed the flame over to his... motorcycle. Well this was gonna be new. Normally the skeleton just took shortcuts to meet up with Grillby but the elemental had wanted to pick him up for once. He'd obviously been expecting a car.

"Here." Sans barely had time to catch the helmet that was thrown his way, as Grillby climbed onto the Harley.

"Hey. How come you ain't wearing one?"

Grillby smirked. "Well, unlike a certain somebody, I'm not exactly going to suffer head trauma if I hit the ground." Sometimes being made of fire had its advantages.

"Ah, point taken."

About twenty minutes later found the two walking into the nearby mall. Sans was hoping to find a gift for his brothers up coming birthday, as well as just have a relaxing day out with Grillby.

Well as relaxing as an anxious skeleton like him could get. An anxious skeleton who was still putting off saying anything to said elemental who was currently walking beside him.

He really should just go for it. Just... just take his hand and...

Sans eyes lights darted down to Grillby's hand and then down to the floor as small phalanges reached over and wrapped around the purple flames.

He could feel Grillby tense a little, stopping in the middle of the hallway forcing Sans to stop as well. The small skeleton chanced a look over, noticing Grillby was looking down down at their clasped hands before that gaze was redirected to Sans face.

There as a questioning look behind those dark shades.

Welp, no backing out now. "Heh. So Grillbz. I was wonderin if you'd like to be... bonefriends?"

The last part had come out as almost a whisper but but Grillby heard him nonetheless. The flame let out an amused huff. "You know that pun only works in regards to you."

Sans frowned.

"I'm more of a boyflame. No wait that doesn't work. flamebae maybe... fuck it you know what I mean."

The small skeleton couldn't help bursting out into laughter. Well fuck that had been easier then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many people know what a Squish is X3


	12. Looking for each other in crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little trip to the Aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this idea last night and it was funny at one in the morning X3

Today was suppose to be a relaxing day. The two of them going out on a more official date to the city aquarium. (Grillby wouldn't admit to having fun despite his proximity to so much death liquid.)

Everything had been going well up to that point, despite how overly crowded the place seemed to be that day. Sans was having fun petting the stingrays and Grillby was waiting for him a good twenty feet away from the open pool of water.

So it hadn't been his fault when he got distracted by a nearby display as he waited for his bonefriend to stop giggling like a girl over a few flat fish. The flame also deemed it totally not his fault when he turned back around and scanned the crowd to find the skeleton now missing.

"Sans?" Grillby walked a little closer to the tank. "Sans?" he called again but there was no sign of any small skeletons.

With an exasperated sigh Grillby began to walk through the crowd, causally looking this way and that in the hopes of spotting his annoyingly short boyfriend. "I swear to god Sans..."

~

It had been forty five minutes and Grillby didn't know whether to be angry or worried. Why hadn't Sans realized he's missing? Why hadn't he called? Why didn't he answer his calls?

"Would a Mr. Grillby report to the front desk." The aquarium intercom rang out.

"What the..."

"Would a Mr. Grillby report to the front desk, we have your son here." It repeated and Grillby could feel his eye twitch. _I'm gonna kill him._

With one quick motion the flame turned on his heel and power-walked in the direction of the front desk. Where upon his arrival he found Sans sitting in a chair, idly swinging his legs back and forth as he sucked on a lollipop. Did they really mistake that asshole for a child?!

He came to a stop in front of the small skeleton, who had the cheekiest grin on his face. "Hi Daddy."

"Sans, You're 30 and I swear to King Asgore himself that if you ever say that again I'm gonna punt you into the shark tank."

Sans couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter. "Aww come on, you love me."

Grillby would have rolled his eyes if he could. "Let's get back to this fucking date, if you do this again I'm leaving you here."

With one smooth motion the elemental picked the smaller monster up and slung him over his should like one would a bag of rice. Walking back to the exhibits and leaving one very confused desk clerk.


	13. Texting words of comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is yesterdays X3 I am a bit behind and I am pry not gonna get today's done on time. oh well X3

It was an average Tuesday afternoon for Grillby. He was behind the bar serving drinks and food, as his small wait staff went from table to table. They were efficiant but also very busy, as the lunch rush started only an hour ago. The various employee's from the surrounding buildings coming in to grab a meal before returning to the daily grind.

It was during this turbulent time that a jingle filled the air.

The annoying noise barely registering above the din of noise and the bartender could tell immediately by the ringtone who it was. He'd have to scold a certain skeleton later.

Sans knew better then to text him during rush hour, especially lunch rush since that is when they are the most short staffed. They had discussed this after the first time, when the flame had been assaulted with Sans attempts at flirty.

It took him a bit to find the time to finally check his phone.

 **Bonefriend:** hey

Grillby just looked at the message, a questioning look on his face. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting. He quickly texted back.

 **Grillbae:** Sans. You know not to text me during the lunch rush. What is it?

 **Bonefriend:** oh, sorry... i forgot what time it was. its nothing. ill talk to you later.

Okay now Grillby knew something was definitely up. Sans texting was sloppy and he didn't even make any puns, it was very unlike him.

 **Grillbae:** What's wrong?

Grillby glanced up from his phone at the growing crowd. This was a really shit time for this sort of thing to happen and he was forced to put his phone away and attend to work once more.

So Grillby didn't know whether it was a good sign or a worrying sign when Sans didn't text back for a while. In fact three hours had gone by without a single peep from the skeleton.

 **Grillbae:** Sans? Are you okay?

 **Bonefriend:** yeah

With a sigh, the bartender put one of his wait staff to work the bar so he could head to the back and handle this.

 **Grillbae:** Don't lie to me Sans...

 **Bonefriend:** okay  
**Bonefriend:** today was a bad day

 **Grillbae:** What happened? Do I need to come over?

 **Bonefriend:** well...  
**Bonefriend:** some asshole came into the lab today  
**Bonefriend:** turns out he was there for another employee  
**Bonefriend:** i sort of got in the way to try and stall until security got there  
**Bonefriend:** if it makes you feel better I am pretty sure he broke his hand

Grillby could feel his flames flickering in anger, turning more blue at the tips and making the break room uncomfortably hot. Somebody had hurt Sans! If he ever found out who it was, they were in for a bad time.

 **Grillbae:** Babe, are you okay? Where are you?

There was a long pause.

 **Bonefriend:** ive been better. paps is here trying to cheer me up.  
**Bonefriend:** im at the hospital.  
**Bonefriend:** they want to keep me overnight.

 **Grillbae:** I'll be there within the hour.

 **Bonefriend:** you dont have to...

 **Grillbae:** Shut up bonehead, I'm not about to let you suffer in that shit whole all night. I'll sneak in snacks.

 **Bonefriend:** <3

Grillby huffed out a small cloud of smoke. Well, his employee's wont be happy but that numbskull of his comes before everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should pry mention this is some weird mish mash surface AU thing XD
> 
> Basically what happened to Sans is that some asshole guy wanted to cause trouble with one of Sans coworkers and the small skeleton got in the way and got punched pretty hard in the face. He got a nasty crack and he lost a tooth. So starting next story the poor edgy boi now has his signature gold tooth.


	14. Thinking about each other while apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a thought while away at a conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working to catch up X3 So its a bit short.

Sans stifled a tired huff as he leaned back into his not so comfy chair. He knows he should be paying attention but he is finding it increasingly hard to. Up at the front of the room his boss, one Dr. Gaster, is giving his presentation about their work with space time.

Besides him sits his coworker and friend Alphys, who is also looking increasingly bored to be here. But its mandate. They can't exactly skip out on this conference, especially since the two of them are Gaster's personal assistants. This is their work just as much as his at this point.

Though the small skeleton can't help his mind wandering to other things. Things that include one hot purple flame who was currently 300 miles away.

It was Sunday and normally this would be the day they'd get together and just hang and cuddle on the couch. Argue over movies before he inevitably passed out and spent the night. It was sort of a ritual at this point but he'd had to miss it this week, with this large science conference that had been set to last the entire weekend.

Maybe he could just sneak a little text...

Though the moment he tried to slid his phone out of his coat pocket, he caught a glare from Alphys.

"Oh like you haven't been texting that fixh of yours this whole time." He whispered in feigned annoyance. The comment causing the lizard monsters cheeks to flush a bit red.

"Just because you're better at hiding it doesn't mean I didn't notice."

She lightly jabbed his arm. "S-shut up."

Sans just playfully stuck his tongue out at her, before carefully taking out his phone and sending off text rapid fire. Sure they were all really really bad fire and science puns but he was sure Grillby would appreciate that. After all he had to make up for not being around for almost five days.

Afterwards he just shoved his phone back into his pocket, going back to paying attention to Gaster's long winded explanation. (or at least trying to) Idly picking at his new false tooth as he waiting for a response.

It only took ten minutes before his pocket was buzzing like an angry bee. Sans simply smiled, it looked like his assault had the desired effect.


	15. Sneaky kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby comes home to a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me getting two done in one night.

It was currently Thursday evening and Grillby pushed open the door to his apartment with a heavy sigh.

It had been a particularly long day, two of his staff had called in sick and thus leaving the rest of them to pick up the slack. Needless to say it made for one exhausting experience and the flame was quite happy to now be home. His body going into autopilot has he removed his shoes, hung up his jacket and undid his tie.

The bartender then started to drag his tired ass off towards his bedroom, but then stopped, noticing a strange sound coming from his living room.

With an annoyed groan the flame changed direction, heading for the source of the noise. Only to stop when he saw what it was, there being a certain gold toothed skeleton laying on his couch.

And not just laying there but the bonehead was clearly asleep. The strange noise being that of his soft snores whistling through his fangs.

Grillby just shook his head.

This shouldn't be a surprise to him, it wasn't the first time Sans had done this. In fact Grillby had even given him a key to his apartment. It was suppose to be used for emergencies but Sans tended to use it to get away from everyone while Grillby was at work. Usually to take a nap in peace, where his brother wouldn't complain about it.

The flame gazed back at the sleeping skeleton as he heard him shift, his short arms wrapped tightly around one of the couch pillows. His skull thoroughly pushed into the soft material as he mumbled in his sleep.

A sleepy mumble that sounded very distinctly like a certain purple elemental's name, as Sans curled his body more around the pilfered pillow.

Grillby couldn't help the light tint of color to touch his flames, allowing a rare show of being caught off guard. Fuck, why did his boyfriend have to be this damn cute. He'd have to make fun of Sans for it later, to make up actually flustering him.

So with a small affectionate huff, the flame leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on the others skull. Sans grin seeming to twitch upward as though subconsciously aware of the attention.

"Come on bone boy, it's time for bed." Grillby whispered as he picked the small skeleton up and headed for the bedroom.


	16. Breakfast in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, not late today :3

The first thing Sans realized when he started to wake up, was how much he didn't want to wake up. The second thing he realized was that he was a bit hotter then he should be and his bed sort of smelled like a campfire. The third thing he realized was that this wasn't his bed.

With a low groan the small skeleton pried open his eye sockets, vision still blurry with sleep, as he looked around him.

The room was large, the soft bed sitting in the middle of the room covering in dark red sheets. The furniture was all made out of some sort of dark wood, the bed being flanked by two bedside tables each holding a rather ugly red lamp. Right across from the bed hung a nice flat-screen TV on the wall and to this left a nice large dresser with a mirror.

He recognized the room almost immediately as belonging to one hot purple flame.

So he apparently spent the night at Grillby's without realizing it. Sans remembered that he'd come over after work to get some peace and quite and had promptly fallen asleep on his boyflames couch.

After that, well he had remembered feeling like he was floating in warmth. Which meant that Grillby more then likely carried him into his bedroom after he'd gotten off work and they'd in a way 'slept together' without him knowing.

Damn, if only he'd woken up sooner. He could have initiated an impromptu cuddling session, since it was rather rare that they shared sleeping space. (Mostly because their relationship was new and Sans wanted to take things slow)

But now that he was awake Sans had to question where Grillby even was. Did he really sleep so long that the flame had already left for work again. Wait. Did he have work today?

Quickly the skeleton searched his person for his phone, finally finding it after a small panic on the floor. (It must have fallen while he slept.) With a swipe of his finger he brought up his calendar, sighing with relief at seeing it was his day off. Perfect. He could bum around Grillbz longer before he finally graced his brother with his presence.

There was a light knock on the bedroom door, startling Sans as he jumped a bit in bed.

There in the doorway stood Grillby, a tray of food in his hands, as he started sauntering over towards the skeleton. "Bout time you woke up lazy bones. I would have pushed you out of bed if you weren't."

Sans stuck his tongue out like the mature adult that he was. "What are you even doing home still? It's like 11am, ain't you normally at work?"

"Yesterday was shit, so I decided to take the afternoon shift off, so I could sleep in."

"Perks of bein the boss eh." Sans chuckled as Grillby sat down next to him and placed the tray he was carrying on the bed. "What's this?"

"Well I decided since we are having a lazy day, we gonna put on some shitty TV and enjoy some nice breakfast in bed."

Sans looked down at the try in front of him. French toast, eggs and bacon. For him a nice glass of chocolate milk and something that smelled distinctly of alcohol for Grillby. (Being a flame Grillby can't really get drunk but many fire elemental's like it in the morning as a pick me up to their flames)

"So by shitty TV you mean what you normally watch?" he snickered

Grillby just gave him a flat look before picking up the tray. "That's it, none for you."

"Aww, come on Grillbz. Das not faaaaaaaaaaair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is never gonna get over the fact Grillby watches Crime Dramas and Soaps.


	17. Buying a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds the perfect gift

The moment Sans saw it, he knew it would be perfect. He also knew that Grillby was going to pry super hate it but that just made it all the better.

For why buy serious gifts when one could simply buy tons of small nonsense stuff to piss off your boyfriend. And if it turns out in the end they actually like it? Well then Sans would just count that as a double win.

The small skeleton couldn't help but giggle to himself as he took the item up to be purchased, getting a funny look from the women behind the counter. Sans paid her no mind, as he walked out into the mall and searched for a place to buy wrapping paper.

~

It was an hour after the bulk of the dinner rush had left that Sans walked into the cozy bar known as Grillby's. (He'd totally made fun of him when he found out he named the place after himself.) To find said flame mixing drinks and cleaning the counter and Sans gave him a wave once he noticed he'd walked in.

"Sup hotstuff? Busy day?" The skeleton greeted as he climbed up onto his signature bar stool, the one farthest to the right and out of the way of most patrons. Sans did like to have some privacy when he wanted to hang around his boyfriend at work.

"Not as bad as yesterday. At least nobody called out sick today."

"Man." Sans huffed, placing his head in his hands as he leaned his elbows on the bar. "Maybe you should hire a person or two more? You guys always seem so busy."

"Oh you offering short stuff." The flame grinned, poking Sans gently on the forehead, making the small skeleton flush red.

"Hell no. I can barely deal when I gotta answer to one person. I'd pry die having to deal with dozens a day."

Grillby just shook his head, wandering off to fulfill and order before returning with a plate of french fries dripping in queso. "So what brings my bone boy here today? Just getting dinner or you getting bonely without me?"

Sans chuckled. "Well sure I'm hungry, but it was really to give you this." With that Sans produced a small wrapped package from his pocket and handed it to Grillby.

"A gift? What's the occasion?" The bartender examined the box. It was wrapped in some pretty gaudy pink wrapping.

"No reason, I just saw it at the store and thought you'd like it." He grinned.

Grillby knew this could go two ways, but the most likely one was that Sans noticed something at some novelty shop. Maybe with a flame or bone pun and decided it would be perfect for him.

What he hadn't been expecting when he opened the box was a tie. A tie cover in skeletons. A tie covered in skeletons in sexual positions.

The bartender just looked at it, face blank and his mouth in a thin barely distinct line. He really had no idea how he was suppose to react to something like this. _Why does this even exist in the first place!?!?!_

"Well?" If Sans had eyebrows they'd be waggling.

In an instant the tie went up in flames, ashes falling to the wooden floors. Grillby just stepped on the smoldering remains a bit to make sure they were out before he went back to cleaning the bar top.

Sans couldn't help bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Well that went better then expected. I'll have to find something even better next time." He grinned that shark toothed grin of his.

"Please don't..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans might be Ace but he is still a cheeky little devil.
> 
> Also that tie really exists: https://www.tiesplanet.com/images/sex-to-the-bone-risque-novelty-tie-p64-9528_medium.jpg


	18. Having a misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sees a thing and it appears not good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look I'm back. After being hit with writers block and being busy with other things. This should be the first of three I hope to get done tonight.

With a bored sigh, Sans leaned his elbow on the table and placed his head in his hand. In the other grasped a chocolate milkshake, a treat to himself for getting his work done early for once and being allowed the rest of the day off.

He had hoped that Grillby would join him and had sent off a quick text. Only to get a replay five minutes later that the flame was busy and couldn't go out today. Which was a real bummer, it was hard enough for them to see each other during the day and him getting off early on a rare day Grillby took off was ideal date time.

But instead Sans found himself alone at the mall, eating sub par Chinese food at the food court and mixing it with a chocolate milkshake. To some a rather unappetizing mix but the skeleton didn't have a real stomach to be bothered by such a combo, lucky for him.

When he had finished his late lunch, Sans decided to wander around the mall for a bit before he headed home. Since he had nothing better to do, he'd most likely watch Netflix in front of the TV until he passed out and his bro nagged him into his bedroom for the night.

After about an hour the small skeleton had decided he'd had enough, not finding much of interest. But as he was getting ready to leave something a few stores down caught his eye.

It was Grillby.

The purple flame was standing outside one of the clothing stores, bag in one hand. In front of him was another fire elemental, a blue one in a dark shirt and skirt. She was handing something to him and before Sans could write it off as her just returning something he might of dropped. The skeleton watched in horror as Grillby leaned down and planted a kiss to the girls forehead, before taking her hand and walking off.

Sans was stunned. Grillby was... cheating on him.

The small skeleton couldn't help the tears that pricked at his eye sockets as he turned away and quickly walked to a secluded area of the mall. Taking a shortcut straight to his room, allowing his tears to fall as he slumped onto his bed.

He'd thought he finally found the one. Somebody who understood, somebody who wouldn't do this to him. After years of putting it up from his ex, he'd thought Grillby was different. But it seems Sans was wrong...

Why'd he allow himself to fall in love again.

~

It had been a few hours later, Sans had finally fallen into a restless sleep when he was awoken by his phone going off.

Groggily the small skeleton looked at the screen, seeing he had a message from Grillby.

 **Grillbae:** Sorry for being quite most the day. Was busy

Sans scowled.

 **Grillbae:** But to answer your question, I can move shifts around this friday. You can pick where we go.

Oh yeah. Sans had asked Grillby after he'd said he couldn't hang today when would be the next good time to actually go out go out. Instead of their normal routine of cuddling on the flames couch.

 **Bonefriend:** just forget about it and fuck off

 **Grillbae:** ?

 **Bonefriend:** you heard me just leave me alone

 **Grillbae:** Sans what is this about?  
**Grillbae:** what happened?

 **Bonefriend:** i trusted you grillby  
**Bonefriend:** so take your cheating ways and shove them up your ass  
**Bonefriend:** i don't want to see you again

Sans was crying now. He felt defeated as he allowed his phone to drop from his hands onto the bed. He heard it ding a few more times as Grillby sent more messages but he was to upset to read them, ignoring them to bury his head in his pillow.

But Grillby was persistent and soon enough the phone started to ring proper. Sans couldn't deal with this, he'd dealt with it enough already. So he declined the call, shut off his phone and flung it across the room.

He was to emotionally and physically tired to deal with the flames bullshit, he'd try to sleep it off now and figure out what to do in the morning.


	19. Reconciling after the misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby pays a visit and shit gets sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm tired, that third one for tonight might not be coming after all XD

Grillby stood outside the skeleton brothers apartment, looking a little green around the edges. He was still in his work clothes but had not been able to really focus today, leading him to take off early.

He was trying to decipher what sans had texted him last night.

The flame was confused. Sans had said he didn't want to see him again and had called him a cheater. The later of which certainly wasn't true, he'd never cheat on the small skeleton. He knew well and good Sans past, how he'd been emotionally abused, as his good for nothing ex blatantly flirted with monsters in front of him

But he also knew that Sans wasn't one to throw around accusations all willy nilly, so something had obviously happened. Did somebody lie to the skeleton? Where doctored photos involved? Hell did somebody use photos of him with one of his ex's?

There was a myriad of possibilities and a lot of them were manipulative to do nothing more then drive a wedge in their relationship.

So that is why Grillby had come down here and was now why he stood in front of Sand apartment. In hopes of finding out what happened and if need be explain himself and patch things up. I couldn't be that hard right?

He knocked and the instant the door opened Grillby felt a lump form in his throat.

The flame had totally forgotten about the possibility of Sans brother being present. The lanky skeleton was somehow even taller then him and was looking down at him with a disturbingly neutral expression.

Grillby could tell he was not pleased to see him, with the way magic flared in those dark eye sockets.

He swallowed hard. "I've come to see Sans. Is he home?"

Papyrus's frown twitched, eye lights looking him over as though judging to see if he was worthy of an answer. In the end he stepped aside to allow the flame to enter.

"You are both adults, so it is best if you discus this matter. However..." There was the creak of leather as the skeletons gloved hand tightened on the doorknob. "You have no doubt heard of my past exploits. Rest assured I am not above risking jail a second time."

If flames could sweat, Grillby would no doubt be soaked. Papyrus was rather scary when he was in brother mode. "Noted"

"He's in his room," and with that the tall skeleton retreated to the kitchen. No doubt on standby should a certain elemental need to be dealt with. Well hopefully it would not come to that once he talked things over with Sans.

He quickly made his way upstairs, knocking lightly at Sans door. When he received no answer he decided it wouldn't hurt to just go in. Once inside he took notice of the skeleton laying on his bed, back to the door.

"Bro, really I don't want-" He cut himself off as soon as he turned and saw how was in the room with him. "What are _YOU_ doing here..."

It was more accusatory then a question, but Grillby didn't flinch at the skeletons harsh tone. In fact Sans face read more hurt then angry.

"I came to figure out what's going on."

"You know damn well what's going on."

"No, I actually don't" the flame retorted. "What happened that made you think I was cheating on you?!"

"I saw you..." Sans murmured

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you." he said louder this time. "At the mall yesterday, you were holding hands and kissing that girl. Being all lovey dovey, with your new girlfriend."

Grillby just looked at Sans dumbfounded. That was what this was all about? He'd wanted to laugh at Sans blatant jumping to conclusions, but felt he could be a bit more sympathetic to the small skeleton. After all, he'd been hurt pretty badly by somebody who felt it was acceptable to run off with others like it was no big deal.

Instead he just smiled and scooped Sans right off the bed into a hug, causing the smaller monster to yelp and sputter in shock. " _What?!?!_ "

"It seems we've had a bit of a misunderstanding and I admit I should of pry clarified why I was busy yesterday." Sans just glared at him from his place in the flames arms. "You see my niece Fuku had come down to visit for a couple of days and I had promised to take her out for the day."

"Your... niece?" Sans face flushed at this revelation, as he buried his skull in Grillby's shirt. "Now don't I feel like a huge ass."

Grillby chuckled. "It's okay bone boy, we all make mistakes. Though could you maybe let your bro know? I sort of like my face."

At that Sans couldn't help but burst out laughing.


	20. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby gets an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansyfresh reminded me that I very vaguely hinted that there may in fact be spicyhoney going on in the background. So look, we get Stretch! He doesn't get a single line XD

It had started with a rather throwaway comment.

It was a typical evening for Sans and Grillby, just relaxing in each others company as they watched whatever thing caught their fancy on the TV. Tonight it was some really really cheesy romance soap that Grillby was absolutely enthralled by, Sans... not so much. But it was the elementals turn to pick so he wouldn't complain, much.

So as some plot line about some great aunts cousin, twice removed, evil twin who was currently in a coma played out on the screen. Sans sort of just cuddled and didn't really bother paying attention. Until a scene were a group of the characters went on a picnic.

The small skeleton didn't know how it fit into the grand scheme of the plot but he'd found himself commenting to Grillby how'd he'd never been on a picnic.

Just that small statement had broken the flame from the TV and he'd asked why. But Sans had just shrugged in his half asleep state and divulged that he and his brother hadn't had the best childhood. That there was no time for luxury pastimes likes picnics when day to day living was more important and one had a little brother to basically raise.

Grillby was pretty sure Sans had not meant to reveal all that but it had planted an idea in his head.

Which is why he and Sans were now walking to a nearby park, baskets in hand.

"Why are we doing this again?" the small skeleton asked as he readjusted the basket in his arms.

Grillby just huffed "Because everybody should experience a picnic once in their life. Though to be fair I haven't done this since I was a teenager. Never had a reason to."

"And you have a reason now?"

"Don't be a difficult asshole about this bone boy. We're going to go have a nice relaxing time at the park. Along with your brother and his... It's his boyfriend yeah? This Stretch you mentioned."

Sans chuckled "Yeah Stretch and my bro are a thing, though they have been keeping it on the down low for a while now. Also might want to use his actual name, Rus. I just call him Stretch to annoy him but I'm pretty sure he's unbothered by it at this point."

Grillby gave an affirmative hum as they entered the park, already spotting the other two skeletons waiting un a spread out blanket. Papyrus was dressed in normal dress, complete with leather jacket. But the skeleton next to him seemed such an opposite to him with his bright clothing, the bright orange hoodie was doing nobody favors.

"Hey bro, you guys been waiting long?"

"Fortunately for you, we have not. It is good that you decided to be punctual for once brother. But I have a feeling I have Grillby to thank for that."

"Awww don't be like that bro. I've gotten a lot better with not being late. Besides, I cooked half the food and I might just accidentally give somebody else a certain monsters share."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes "You wouldn't dare."

"Bro how long have you known me?"

There was a pause. "Point taken. Now enough idol chatter, let us set up for this 'picnic,' Rus has informed me it is a traditional bonding activity for friends, family and significant others."

Rus chuckled from his spot against a tree and Sans wasn't far behind. "Sure is bro, sure is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if people notice that I don't or barely proofread these things before posting because I am usually to tired by the time I finish XD


	21. One teaching the other a craft/skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to bake a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the return of these. Sorry for disappearing for like two month :T Also this chapter sort of didn't turn out as good as some of the others but I needed to push myself to get work done and finish this thing.

"So let me get this straight." Sans turned, looking his boyfriend dead in the eyes. "You run a restaurant and cook every day but..." He paused for dramatic effect. "You don't know how to bake?"

The flame just huffed in annoyance. "I run a bar asshole. Nobody comes to a bar for a slice of grandmas pie. They come to get drunk and eat cheese fries."

"Well how do you know they don't want grandmas pie if you don't offer it?"

Grillby's mouth formed a thin line, eye twitching slightly in aggravation and Sans had a hard time not breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Don't give me that neutral face of displeasure. All I'm saying is I can teach you to bake, it'll be fun and easy."

Sans was staring at him now, giving him those sweet puppy dog eyes to which Grillby had zero defense. Damn his cute boyfriend. "Fine." He relented, causing the small skeleton to let out a pleased giggle.

In short order Sans then began taking out various ingredients from a bag he brought with him, as though he knew all along that he'd be able to get Grillby to agree. "Okay so today we are gonna make a spice cake with cream cheese icing. Do you have a stand mixer?"

Grillby just huffed. "Why would I have a stand mixer when I don't bake? I got a hand held mixer in the pantry though." The flame had already started walking towards the pantry doors, pulling out an older hand mixer that he really only used when making certain mashed foods. He'd had no need for a fancy one when it was likely only to be used once a month if that.

In short order Sans had then instructed Grillby to grab his measuring cups and a couple bowls, having laid everything out on the table nice and neat like. "Let us begin" The skeleton said in his best teacher voice.

Everything went by in a flash after that. Sans had started preheating the oven and handed his cake tins to Grillby to have the flame start buttering them in preparation. Meanwhile he made quick work putting the dry ingredients together, followed by doing the wet in a separate bowl (Grillby's old piece of shit mixer making it more difficult then it had to be). Finally combining the ingredients into one slowly until the skeleton had a nice smooth cake batter.

He then poured them into the prepared cake pans and set them into the oven to cook. Turning to Grillby who'd been watching the whole thing with interest. "Now we make the frosting."

Sans decided to have Grillby be more proactive for this part, having him beat the cream cheese and butter as he prepared the other ingredients. Adding the sugar and the vanilla and the flame continued to stir until ready. "Now we just put this in the fridge until the cake is ready." The small skeleton instructed.

Grillby found this next part a bit boring, the two retiring to the living room to watch some netflix as they waited.

When the oven finally dinged, Sans had then removed the cakes from the oven and placed them on cooling racks. Returning five minutes later to rejoin Grillby on the couch. "Gotta wait for the cakes to cool before you add the frosting." He'd commented, not mentioning that he'd also removed the icing from the fridge as well.

Finally everything was ready and Sans decided to make Grillby finish up the cake, much to his amusement as he watched the flame struggle to evenly icing the cake. Though he didn't do to to bad but that might of just been because he was a chef and he was able to pick shit up fast as far as food went.

"And were done." The skeleton beamed, looking at their not to bad spice cake. "Also..." Sans then reached into his pocket and withdrew a hand of something, which he promptly threw into the air. It was confetti.

"Happy six month anniversary! Look I even made us a cake." Sans gave a cheeky grin.

Grillby on the other hand just let out a long suffering sigh. Bone boy was lucky he was cute.


End file.
